In an electrophotography image forming apparatus, a powder conveying device (toner replenishing device) supplies (replenishes) toner that is developer from a toner container serving as a powder container containing the developer that is powder to a developing device. The toner container includes a rotatable cylindrical powder storage, a nozzle insertion member attached to the powder storage, an opening provided on the nozzle insertion member, and an opening/closing member that moves to a closing position at which the opening is closed and to an opening position at which the opening is opened along with insertion of a conveying nozzle of the powder conveying device. In the image forming apparatus configured as described above, the opening/closing member is moved to the opening position by the conveying nozzle inserted in the toner container along with attachment of the toner container to the powder conveying device. Accordingly, the toner in the toner container is supplied to the conveying nozzle. An example of the image forming apparatus including the toner container configured as described above is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5435380.
In the conventional configuration, the nozzle insertion member is press fitted to the powder storage. Therefore, when recycling (re-replenishing of toner or the like) is to be performed, it is necessary to detach the nozzle insertion member from the powder storage. However, at the time of detachment, the nozzle insertion member and the powder storage are stressed, so that they may be damaged or may not be detached. Consequently, recycling may be impossible.
It is an object of the present invention to easily detach the nozzle insertion member from the powder storage.